Chocolate Smiles
by Countess Millarca
Summary: A simple afternoon in the park can prove to be disastrous for the mental health of a woman. Kagome had been reading a novel in her favorite bench when a pair of mischievous twins appeared before her, lured by the chocolate sweets she had brought with her. She expected their cute antics...what she hadn't expected was to be heavily attracted to the man who came to retrieve them!
1. A Dangerous Sight

**Made for Insomniac_Amy's "Tou-sama" Challenge.**

**Both Kagome and Sesshoumaru are humans in this story. Therefore, they are pictured with the coloring of normal Japanese people.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. All rights belong to Takahashi, Rumiko-sensei.**

A lone, dark haired woman was reclining comfortably on her favorite bench amidst the blossoming sakura trees during a warm, sunny afternoon. It had become her favorite pastime each year, when spring came, to spend her evenings relaxing in this lovely park while reading her favorite books. The soft breeze carried the intoxicating scent of all the blooming flowers around her, mixing them together to create a soothing aroma as she was languidly turning page after page, lost in the fantasy world described in her latest romance novel.

A soft growling sound interrupted her fierce concentration though, reminding her it was time to feed her protesting stomach along with her imaginative mind. Depositing the book carefully beside her thigh on the wooden bench, she reached for her small backpack, bringing out a thermos filled with her favorite jasmine tea and some home made chocolate cookies, she had baked early in the morning precisely for this occasion. She filled a plastic cup with the aromatic liquid, savoring its faint calming fragrance while arranging a few biscuits in an emerald plastic tray, decorated with orange stripes.

Her taste buds marveled when the delicious sweets melted in her mouth, and she lowered her long eyelashes, enjoying the warm sunlight caressing her delicate features as she contemplated on the latest developments happening in the book. Abruptly, something soft teased the lower half of her face, awakening her from her musings, and she wrinkled her nose, sneezing lightly from the strong scent that assaulted her sinuses. She hastily raised heavy eyelids to pinpoint what exactly was the reason for this rude intrusion on her personal space.

However, as soon as her dark chestnut orbs caught sight of the little perpetrator, her plump, luscious lips curved in a small smile, clearing all of her previous annoyance. An adorable young girl, no more than five years old, with big, round brown eyes was staring at her with a huge grin, while holding a white lily in her tiny, outstretched hands as an offering. She realized immediately the flower was the actual reason for her sneezing episode, but she really couldn't stay angry at the endearing child for that.

"Is this for me?" she asked sweetly, motioning to the tightly clutched flower within the girl's little grasp.

The child merely nodded a silent agreement, but her excited gaze strayed to the chocolate biscuits with evident longing in the deep brown depths of her eyes.

"Hm, that is very generous of you. I wouldn't feel right accepting this precious gift without giving you something in exchange, though…Oh, I know! Would you like a cookie in return?" she asked secretly amused, but feigning a surprised expression as if the thought had just crossed her mind.

The little girl's eyes lighted with delight at that, and she bobbed her head up and down vigorously, her short dark curls following her excited motions.

"We have a deal then," she laughed merrily, exchanging a biscuit for the beautiful flower. Before she had time to react though, the child sprinted away giggling without saying a word, much the same way she had come.

'_Little sweet-toothed devil,' _she thought with mirth, shaking her head at the girl's clever ploy of extracting a cookie from her.

Lying back down, she continued her reading until she felt an insistent tug at her pant leg, interrupting her concentration. Peeking above the book's cover stealthily, she saw the same little girl staring at her again with a mischievous grin, the corners of her mouth now covered in a suspicious brown substance that looked a lot like chocolate. This time, however, she had brought company with her. A small boy, approximately of the same age, sharing an uncanny resemblance to the girl, stood behind her, looking at the ground as he fidgeted with his blouse nervously.

"Would your brother like a cookie as well?" she surmised correctly, raising an elegant eyebrow in question, and the boy raised his head, nodding once with a shy smile appearing instantly on his angelic features.

"Here you go. Why don't you take as much as you want? I'm afraid I made too many, now I can't possibly finish them by myself," she offered with a kind smile and twinkling eyes, watching with adoration the children's radiant smiles at her suggestion. This time, they both bowed their heads in appreciation, taking at least five cookies each before scurrying away quickly, eliciting a loud laugh from her at their cute antics.

'_Tiny cookie thieves,'_ she mused thoroughly charmed by the devious young pair. She once again resumed her reading, secretly hoping the little angels would return to lighten her mood with their mischief. After a few minutes her wish came true as a dark shadow covered her face and she felt another presence near her. Judging by the large shadow though, she wondered if perhaps they had brought an older sibling with them now.

"Back for more cookies?" she asked jovially, lowering her book slowly to smile warmly at the children. However, her smile faltered at the corner of her lips when she saw a handsome man perusing her with a slightly amused expression on his elegant features.

Her chocolate brown pools widened in appreciation as she took in his tall, lean form. Long limbs, narrow waist, wide shoulders; he was the epitome of male physique. Then her eyes traveled upwards, focusing on his beautiful face. Short ebony locks framing an angular face, mysterious dark eyes, patrician nose, firm cool lips curved in a seductive smirk. This man was made for the viewing pleasure for the whole female population to gaze at forever.

"Thank you, but I will respectfully decline," a rich baritone voice with a deep sinful timbre replied to her earlier question, drawing her attention back to the present.

'_Now that's what I call a bedroom voice,' _she virtually shivered, trying really hard to concentrate on his words, slightly dazed by the tantalizing, spicy scent he was emitting at such close proximity. Thankfully, he saved her the embarrassment of asking him to repeat his words as he continued speaking, like he hadn't noticed the effect his overwhelming presence had on her rapidly declining IQ.

"It appears my children have shamelessly taken advantage of your kind nature and robbed you of a large quantity of chocolate biscuits," he stated simply, motioning to her almost empty tray.

"That's fine. I'm glad they liked them so much," she replied a little breathless with a lopsided grin, cursing her inability to compose herself and act like a mature woman in front of this breathtaking man.

"Nonetheless, I apologize for any inconvenience they might have caused," he replied smoothly, pinning her with an intense, alluring stare as he cocked his head in an imperceptible nod. Then he turned to walk slowly towards the laughing children a few feet away, giving her a nice view of his straight back and graceful gait.

'_His wife is one lucky woman,' _she commented mentally with a longing expression, gazing bewitched at the man lifting the small girl high and twirling her around while laughing deeply, as the little boy waited for his turn with an expectant look. Suddenly the urge to have a man of her own and little kids running around happily sneaked its way inside her mind and nearly consumed her whole.

'_Dangerous sight…men playing with children are hazardous for the mental health of all women. This should be declared illegal,'_ she fumed silently, shaking her head to clear the much desired images this display caused to arise within her half lucid mind.

**I'm not sure if I'll leave this as a oneshot, but for now I'm satisfied with the result. Hope you liked it as well :)**


	2. A Forbidden Trap

**A/N: I decided to develop this oneshot into a chapter story. The chapters will be inspired by the 'Sunset Miko's Once A week Challenge'. Also, the raring changed to M.**

**Prompt: Kingdom**

A dark haired woman was lounging languidly on her favorite bench beneath the pink blossomed sakura trees, enjoying a peaceful afternoon as she was reading happily one of her favorite books. Today she had chosen one of her childhood fairy tales on a whim, feeling strangely drawn to the story after her delightful encounter with the two little angels the previous day. She secretly hoped to meet them again sometime even if she would be - no doubt - deprived of a large quantity of sweets.

'_Little chocolate addicts,' _she mused chuckling as she reached for her backpack. It was time to take a break and indulge her latest chocolate masterpiece; brownies with hazelnut syrup.

She filled a cup of her aromatic jasmine tea, savoring the soothing fragrance as she laid out the brownies in her old green tray. Before she had a chance to taste her delicious creation though, she caught sight of two small forms inching closer towards her, hidden behind some bushes while the lilting sound of giggles filled the air.

'_Heh, so you appeared again, tiny thieves!' _she thought with mirth as she tilted her head the other way, pretending not to have noticed their seemingly stealthy approach. Soon, a pair of small hands darted forward, reaching for the brown delicacies. Before they had time to snatch the sweets though, she moved the tray on her lap out of their reach.

"Mmm…these are delicious. It's a shame I can't eat them all by myself though. If only I had someone to share…" she sighed lightly, fighting the urge to conceal a wide smile as she picked up a small piece and ate slowly, waiting for them to reveal themselves.

Just as she had predicted, they quickly ran out of their hiding place and appeared before her with mischievous grins as they perused her behind sparkling half lidded eyes.

"Well, hello there again," she greeted them with a warm smile as they erupted in jovial laughter, but still stayed silent.

"You want some brownies?" she tempted them as she passed the tray under their noses and they leaned forward to smell at the exquisite aroma. They both nodded in enthusiasm, bobbing their heads up and down quickly.

"Oh, alright. Though, it's not fair to give them without something in return…How about you keep me some company while I read this fairytale about a magical kingdom?" she suggested mischievously as their eyes lighted with joy at the prospect of getting chocolates and hearing a story.

They shyly came closer, but the bench was a bit too high for them to climb on their own. Chuckling at their cute, but unsuccessful tries, she gently picked them up and placed them on either side of her. They snuggled close as they accepted the chocolate sweets, their faces practically beaming and she picked up her book again.

"A long, long time ago there was a magical kingdom where a beautiful princess lived…" she began reading aloud in a soft voice. Soon they became enthralled by the elaborate tale as their eyes lighted with awe each time she changed her voice to fit in with the characters.

"…the prince married the princess and they lived happily ever after," she finished the tale after half an hour, closing the book to peruse the little angels who had leaned over to each of her sides, their eyes drooping while they both sported identical chocolate smiles.

She gently caressed their dark curls, feeling a warm, tingling sensation tugging at her heartstrings at the endearing sight. Careful not to disturb the children, she lay back down, letting the warm sunlight lull her into a light nap as she held them securely to avoid having them fall off accidentally.

She had drifted off into dreamland when she felt a light touch at her left shoulder, rousing her from the light sleep. She leisurely raised heavy eyelashes only to be lost in entrancing coal pools, causing her gaze to widen and she felt her heart skip a beat at the alluring sight. Her eyes traveled lower at the slight curve of the sensual lips, revealing obvious amusement at her disheveled state.

"I am sorry. I must have fallen asleep. I didn't mean to kidnap your children," she apologized in a low, husky voice still feeling dazed from sleep and the captivating male visage before her.

"It appears I am the one who has to apologize for my children's mischief once again. I see your tray is empty this time as well," he replied in that sinful deep baritone as he motioned to her green tray, now only full of crumbs.

"They sure have a healthy appetite," she joked good naturedly in a hushed voice, careful not to wake the sleeping angels.

"I cannot argue with that," he laughed deeply, an utterly aphrodisiac sound that played havoc to her sensitive ears. He then proceeded to extricate the children gently from her embrace, holding them close to his well defined chest as they snuggled closer, burying their heads on each side of his elegant neck. The mesmerizing sight nearly made her faint from the sheer cuteness.

"Thank you for indulging them once more," he inclined his head in appreciation as he turned to walk towards the exit of the park in graceful, measured steps, leaving her to admire his lithe form silently.

'_Damn, my mind short circuited again…What is this man doing to me!? I didn't even ask for the kids' names…Oh, well, maybe it's for the best. This is a very dangerous situation…I was about to fall head first into a forbidden trap…' _she mused half relieved and half dejected at how this second encounter had ended.


	3. A Hopeless Insanity

**Made for the Sunset Miko's Once A Week Challenge**

**Thank you Beloved Stranger for editing this chapter ^^**

**Prompt: Thorn**

A lone, dark haired woman was lying relaxed on her favorite wooden bench, pink flower petals billowing through the light breeze to land softly all around her. She was reading fervently, utterly enthralled by the intriguing plot of her latest mystery novel; oblivious to all the chirping sounds of birds, perched on the surrounding trees, or the delighted laughter of children, currently playing in the beautiful park.

She was skimming through the pages when a loud wail interrupted her peaceful reverie, making her raise her head to pinpoint where exactly the pained sound had come from. Perusing carefully her surroundings, her gaze focused on the small girl curled on the ground next to some thorny bushes, holding her knee as she sobbed pitifully. Recognizing the child as one of her pastry fans, she tossed her book on the bench immediately, running towards the injured child with a worried expression.

"What happened, honey? Here, let me see where you are hurt, okay?" she cajoled the little girl when she reached her, pulling her in her lap as she caressed her back in soothing circles.

The girl looked up with a tear smeared face, sniffing softly as she nodded her approval. She gently lifted the child's knee, inspecting the damage closely. Three shallow gashes marred the dirtied skin, bleeding lightly. Thankfully, no thorns were embedded in her skin. She smiled warmly at the little girl, pushing her messy curls away from her face to give her a reassuring nod.

"It's not that bad, sweetheart. Will you let me bandage it for you?" she asked sweetly and the girl bobbed her head once, trying to suppress more tears shimmering in her large chocolate eyes.

"Alright, here we go!" The raven haired woman gathered the child in her arms securely as she lifted herself from the ground slowly, and made her way to her old bench. She placed the girl on the wooden surface, careful not to jostle her injured leg as she searched through her backpack for some band-aids, tissue and disinfectant, feeling thankful for being prepared for once. Being clumsy and prone to stupid falls had its advantages on days like these.

"I am Kagome. What's your name, darling?" she asked with a small smile in an attempt to distract the girl from the stinging pain she was about to feel when she applied the disinfectant.

"Emiko," she whispered softly, flinching a bit when Kagome gently cleaned the wound with slow motions.

"That's a beautiful name, Emiko-chan. Is it written as 'Smiling Child'?" she guessed, staring up at the girl's sparkling eyes.

"Un," Emiko nodded once, her dark curls bouncing around her angelic face playfully.

"Then you should not cry, but smile as your name suggests," Kagome urged her, flashing a huge smile in an attempt to make the little girl forget her pain momentarily. She succeeded as Emiko's small, plump lips curled in a shy smile slowly.

"There, that's a lot better!" she commented jovially while checking the gashes for any signs of infection. When she didn't notice anything alarming that would require extra attention, she pressed the band-aids on each of the cuts gently, making sure to cover them sufficiently.

"All done! For being so brave, I have a reward for you!" Kagome exclaimed as she brought out of her backpack the chocolate cake she had baked this morning, grinning when Emiko cheered up even more.

She cut the cake in uneven pieces, placing the larger one in a napkin and offered it to the excited girl, who nearly devoured it immediately.

"Ne, Emiko-chan, where is your father?" Kagome asked in a gentle tone, trying not to burst out in laughter at the girl's messy way of eating. She had managed to spread chocolate all over the lower half of her face.

"Papa went with Akira-kun to the toilet. Akira-kun wanted to pee, but I wanted to look at the flowers, so I begged papa to let me stay here," Emiko confessed between giggles as Kagome wiped her chocolate smeared face clean with a tissue.

"Akira-kun is your little brother, right?" she asked chuckling at the girl's refreshing honesty, relieved that their father was a responsible person who simply could not refuse his daughter's request. Honestly, she couldn't blame him; everyone would have a difficult time saying 'no' to this mischievous little lady.

'_She's going to be a heart breaker when she grows up…that's for sure!' _Kagome mused with mirth as she studied the girl's beautiful features closely, shaking her head merrily.

"Emiko and Akira-kun are twins!" the girl explained happily as she eyed the cake with adoration and Kagome sliced another smaller piece for her; thus, validating her previous remark on not being able to deny this beauty easily.

'_Yep, she can twist anyone around her little finger without even talking…'_ she sighed in defeat after having succumbed to the beseeching expression in the brown depths of the little girl's eyes herself.

"Emiko, are you imposing on the young lady again?" a deep, sensuous baritone broke through her musings, making the girl raise her raven crowned head to focus on the handsome man, walking leisurely towards them, with his son securely held in his lean arms and a lazy half grin that melted her insides. It was official; this man was dangerous!

However, when he approached closer, his coal eyes darkened with worry as he took notice of his little girl's injured knee and he hastened his steps instantly.

"What happened, Emiko?" he asked in a gentle timbre, setting his son down to carefully examine her injury as he stroked her cheek affectionately.

"I fell into the bushes and cut my knee, but Kagome cleaned it, so I'm alright, papa!" Emiko explained with a radiant smile, directed towards the older woman.

"It's only a few shallow cuts. She'll be fine in a few days if you keep the wounds clean," Kagome added helpfully, gaining confidence by the girl's bright smile.

"I am very grateful for you assistance," he thanked her truthfully, bowing his head towards her. He then raised entrancing deep black pools to peer into her dark chocolate orbs intensely, causing a wave of heat to arise in her lower stomach. "Kagome-san," he uttered in a low, smoky voice and she nearly fainted from the slow seductive tone he used.

'_Is he doing this deliberately? Surely not… That's it! I need to find a man…and I need to do it soon! Before I tangle myself deeper in a hopeless insanity…' _she decided when she shivered slightly with burning need, unable to break away and cease this heated dance of their eyes.


	4. A Pleasurable Reality

**Made for the Sunset Miko's Once A Week Challenge**

**Prompt: Pajamas**

This week Kagome had decided to venture in the majestic world of classic literature. It had taken her some time, but she had finally acquired the novel of Genji Monogatari written in the archaic court language alongside with a translation to modern Japanese. Mostly, the language was difficult and unreadable even to a linguistics major such as herself, but it was well worth the cost and effort. The poems included in their original form were beautiful and lyrical when read aloud, but she had refrained from disturbing the other occupants of the park with her weird habits.

She was in the process of taking a break to enjoy her chocolate walnut fudge when she heard a loud splashing sound accompanied by jovial, children's laughter a few feet away. Turning her raven haired head in that direction with a curious expression, she barely stifled a laugh at the mud covered twins trying to bury their father in a liquid brown puddle as he valiantly, but quite unsuccessfully, fought to pull them out of it. Deciding it was time for a little intervention in hopes that she could be of help to the unfortunate man, she deposited the sweets back on the emerald tray to approach the struggling trio in measured steps.

"Emiko-chan!" she called to the giggling little girl on top of a disgruntled male in the mud pool.

"Kagome!" the girl exclaimed with a radiant smile, her face barely visible under layers of the brown substance.

"I had wanted to share my chocolate fudge with you, guys, but I don't think I can with you in that condition…What should I do now? I can't throw them away and I can't eat them by myself," Kagome contemplated with a troubled expression as she shared a hidden glance with their amused father. He nodded in silent thanks for her timely rescue as he took the chance to pull his children out while they were distracted with thoughts of the awaiting sweets.

"Papa…" both Emiko and Akira tugged at his pant leg with identical pleading expressions, begging him to find a solution to their predicament.

"I fear Kagome-san is right. It is highly unsanitary in your current state to indulge in eating," the tall man replied in an apologetic tone with an enticing half grin, ruffling their matted locks affectionately as they assumed an adorable pout on their dejected faces.

"Kagome!" the children then turned their attention to the slightly shaking with silent laughter woman, giving her the look they had graced their father with but moments before.

"Hm, I may have a solution to this if you father approves of course. My apartment is in the building across from this park. You could come and clean yourselves there if it's acceptable?" Kagome offered with a small smile and they squealed in delight as they looked towards their father with excited looks.

"Very well. If it is not a great inconvenience, I would be most grateful for your hospitality, Kagome-san," the ebony haired man bowed his head towards her and she felt a rush of heat overcoming her at his deep, smoky voice and the seduction shimmering in the depths of his obsidian pools.

"Don't mention it. I would be happy to lend a helping hand," Kagome replied in a breathy voice, suddenly feeling a lot more uncomfortable at her suggestion. She had not accounted for the imminent danger this would cause to her mental state when she had made the invitation. Clearly, she needed to prepare herself and steel her nerves lest she made a fool of herself, flirting with an unavailable man who simply harbored no such feeling towards her save for gratitude.

"Sesshoumaru," his low baritone came in an intimate, forbidden whisper and her russet gaze widened at the perfect name. Her thoughts traveled to the discarded book back at her bench that spoke of a Shining Prince and his conquests amongst the ladies of the palace. This exquisite, divine man certainly shared the same seductive traits of the male lead. Any woman would melt and prostrate herself at his feet should he even hint he desired her company.

"Well, I need to gather my things. Would you mind waiting for me at the entrance of the park?" Kagome asked quickly, trying to compose her shattered nerves and all but sprinted towards her wooden bench when he gave an affirmative nod, following after the delighted children running forward.

'_Snap out of it, girl! You invited him over for some refreshments and for the children to have a quic- Oh God! It would be rude to let only the children take a shower…he…he would be naked in my bath!'_ Kagome blanched when the pleasurable reality of what she had actually suggested hit her head on. There was no way out of this now. She would act like a mature woman even if it killed her in the process and would not show a sliver of her inner turmoil to the handsome devil awaiting her a few feet away.

"Well, this is it!" Kagome motioned for them to step inside when all had removed their shoes at the entrance hall of her apartment as she went to the bathroom to see if there was any hot water left from this morning.

"I cannot thank you enough for this, Kagome-san," Sesshoumaru's hypnotic voice filled the small space of her bathroom as she turned half lidded darkened orbs to peruse his reclining form on the door frame. He had his lean arms crossed over his chest, the taut muscles bulging tightly under her intense gaze.

"It's fine, really. Would you like me to assist? I meant the children!" she hurried to add the last sentence when he arched an elegant brow at her innocent question with a wicked curve on the corners of his perfect lips.

"No, I do not wish to burden you more. I am quite accustomed to bathing them on my own; however, your gracious offer is most welcome," Sesshoumaru replied in a sensuous timbre before he disappeared to return with the twins secured in his toned arms.

"You can use the towels on the shelf and I have provided some of my summer pajamas for the children. I, uh, I don't possess any male clothing, so you will have to do with a towel until I dry clean your clothes…or, perhaps, my bath robe?" Kagome explained with an apologetic tone as she motioned to a dark purple, obviously feminine bath robe, hanging from a high shelve on the bathroom's wall and Emiko erupted in laughter at the mental image of her father dressed in it.

"The towel shall suffice," Sesshoumaru answered with a lopsided grin as he pinned his daughter with a mock stern expression, making her laugh even harder and Kagome closed the door with a smile as well, leaving them to their privacy as she went to ready the refreshments.


	5. An Unforgivable Crime

**Made for the Sunset Miko's Once A Week Challenge**

**Prompt: Scarlet**

Kagome had been arranging the chocolate delicacies in a dark lavender tray along with a glass pitcher full of freshly squeezed orange juice when the light sound of giggles, coming from the bathroom, reached her ears. She finished her arrangement and took the tray carefully to lay it on the low table in front of her old couch. Just as she was ready to go see if her guest needed any help, the twin menaces sprinted out of the bathroom towards her, nearly toppling her over on the green couch.

"Emiko-chan, Akira-kun, you shouldn't run like that inside a house…and your hair is still wet! You're going to catch a cold," Kagome chastised them lightly, shaking her head when they ignored her completely in favor of staring at the sweets with a longing expression.

"I apologize for their impatient nature, Kagome-san. Emiko, Akira, where are your manners?" a deep baritone scolded the pouting twins in a stern voice and they both turned to mutter a muffled 'sorry', biting their lips embarrassed.

"It's alright, Sesshoumaru-san. I was merely worried about their health. I don't mind them being lively. They're children after all…" Kagome laughed good-naturedly, stroking the kids' dark wet locks affectionately before raising her head to look at their father.

She immediately regretted her action though, when she caught sight of his muscled, lean body, clad only in a crimson towel that hang low on his hips, water droplets clinging to his naked skin in a most arousing way. Her gaze darkened in desire as she dragged her half lidded eyes all over his prone form to meet amused obsidian orbs staring at her with a knowing glint. She slapped herself mentally for eating the man alive with her hungry eyes in front of the children no less as she motioned for him to take a seat across her, not trusting her voice to sound normal after this.

"Your, uh, clothes are not yet dry…you'll have to wait a bit more. I'm sorry," she informed him in a low, husky voice as she had feared with an apologetic tone, but he made no move to sit down.

_'Damn…why does he have to stand there like a freaking Adonis tempting me with all this naked, lickable skin!?It's an unforgivable crime!' _Kagome cursed her lascivious nature and wild imagination silently as images of entangled limbs and sounds of pleasurable moans assaulted her fogged mind mercilessly, elicited by the perfect male visage before her.

"It is of no consequence. I would like to use your blow dryer if you have one, though? As you pointed out previously, it would not be wise to let them stay in their current _wet state_," Sesshoumaru replied in a rich, smooth voice with a suggestive half grin gracing the corners of his lips, and Kagome was certain the man possessed mind reading abilities. They way he accented the last sentence made it seem far more sensual than innocent as if he was not referring to the children, but other sinful actions between a man and a woman.

"You are quite lucky, Sesshoumaru-san. I happen to have a regular blow dryer and a smaller one I use when I travel. I'll dry Emiko-chan's hair while you handle Akira-kun. How does that sound?" Kagome exclaimed with an overly cheery voice as she plastered a huge smile on her face to mask all other inappropriate thoughts.

"That would be most welcome, Kagome-san," Sesshoumaru inclined his head towards her, and she restrained herself from reaching out to touch a few dark ebony locks that clung to his porcelain skin seductively and ascertain if they were as soft as silk.

She carried Emiko to the bathroom where she started combing her damp locks with a soft brush while the sound of a blow dryer was heard from the living room.

"You have soft hands, Kagome," Emiko flashed the older woman with a satisfied smile as Kagome ran her fingers through the little girl's strands, trying to untangle the unruly curls after they were dry.

"Thank you, Emiko-chan. You have very nice shiny hair. I'm sure your mother is happy doing this for you every day," Kagome replied with a small smile as she tied a scarlet ribbon with a cute bow through Emiko's hair.

"I don't see mama often. Papa always does that!" Emiko confessed in a slightly sad voice as she chewed her lower lip.

"Hm, well, your father takes really good care of you. This ribbon suits you very well, Emiko-chan - much more than it does me - would you like to have it?" Kagome offered in a gentle voice as she gave Emiko a small mirror to look at herself in an attempt to forget the obviously distressing conversation she had breached unwittingly. It had the desired result as Emiko's eyes shone with joy at her suggestion and she nodded excitedly with a radiant smile; all previous thoughts forgotten.

"You'll give it to me? Thank you, Kagome!" Emiko turned to smother Kagome in a tight hug happily.

"Let's go eat some fudge before your brother finishes it by himself. I fear the men have the advantage on us with their short hair," Kagome laughed as she carried a giggling Emiko to the living room where indeed the men were waiting for them enjoying the sweets and juice.


	6. An Insufferable Ordeal

**Prompt: Candle**

"I am very thankful for your assistance today, Kagome-san," Sesshoumaru repeated in a soft voice in order not to disturb the sleeping children as they waited for their clothes to dry. Emiko and Akira had started to feel drowsy after all their vigorous playing earlier and Kagome had been kind enough to offer her bedroom, so they could take a quick nap; which left her alone in the living room in the company of a very desirable, practically naked man.

'_If I survive this insufferable ordeal with my dignity intact and _my _clothes on then I promise to visit and make offerings more often at the local temple,' _she silently prayed, trying really hard to focus on Sesshoumaru's face only. Clearly that was a huge mistake as she found herself drowning in dark liquid pools, her heartbeat quickening as her breath hitched in her throat.

"Anyone else in my place would have done the same, Sesshoumaru-san," she brushed him off, waving a hand before her face in a nonchalant manner.

"Emiko has taken quite a liking to you. If her attentions are smothering you, please feel free to say so. I fear she might miss her mother a lot lately and she is taking advantage of your kindness to fill that gap," he offered with a small smile, but Kagome could discern a heavy emotion lacing his voice as she noticed the tightening around his eyes.

"Emiko-chan mentioned her mother earlier. I know it's none of my business and I'm sorry if this is making you uncomfortable, but why is she not visiting her children more? I assume you're divorced, correct?" Kagome asked tentatively, afraid she might insult him with her meddling but unable to still her tongue.

"You are correct in your assumptions. The twins' mother, Kanna and I have been divorced for three years now. As for the reason of her scarce visits…she was always a woman who prioritized her career over family. I might have been selfish and pushed her too much in the belief that children might bring us closer together. Obviously, it was a mistake on my part. Do not get me wrong, I adore my children and I thank the Kami each day for their birth, but Kanna…well, she might have regretted her decision to grant me this request. It is the reason she is not visiting them more often. After the divorce, she transferred to America and visits Japan for business trips only. Whenever she has time, she comes to see Emiko and Akira, but I would not describe their interactions as motherly and loving. That is why I am most grateful to you for indulging my children time and time again," Sesshoumaru confessed with a bitter laugh as he pinned her with an intense gaze full of sincerity and gratitude.

"I-I am terribly sorry! I didn't mean to bring back sad memories. Don't worry about imposing on me either. I have always loved children and Emiko-chan and Akira-kun are like little angels. If they like my chocolate treats then I'd be happy baking for them every single day if I could," Kagome replied flustered at the blunder she had made, trying to disperse the dark atmosphere that seemed to swallow the man whole after his confession.

"I sincerely hope you will not. They are not very fond of their visits to the dentist and I would not like to increase them," he jested good-naturedly with an enticing, deep laughter, making her gaze linger on the slight vibrations of his muscled chest and sending shivers across her skin. She blamed the hypnotic aroma of her cinnamon scented candles for her mind clouding over in pleasure as she imagined how his cool skin would feel under her fingertips if he were to allow her such liberties on his taut body.

The distinctive beeping sound of the dryer finally ringed and she was roused from her inappropriate thoughts regarding this succulent man as she hurried to bring their clothes.

"Here are your clothes, but you're free to stay if you don't wish to wake the children just yet," she proposed shyly, biting her lower lip as he raised an elegant brow at her suggestion.

"I would like to take you up on your offer; however, I am afraid I have a business meeting in the afternoon and I cannot stay longer," Sesshoumaru replied truthfully, amusement shimmering in his obsidian gaze when disappointment flickered in the depths of her russet gaze momentarily.

"I would be delighted if we could meet again in the park at noon tomorrow, though. My children are not the only ones who have taken a liking to you, Kagome-san," he offered in a deep, husky voice, surprising her with his sudden confession.

'_A d-date? It was an invitation to a date, right? Please tell me I didn't misinterpret his words…' _Kagome thought furiously as she pinned him with a hopeful stare, willing him to say anything that would confirm her wistful guess.

"Unless you are _unavailable_?" he added as an afterthought with a wicked grin, intoning the last word and Kagome could clearly understand what he was really asking.

"I am always at the park around that time, Sesshoumaru-san. Plus, I'm always _available _for cute children, so I guess I'll see you tomorrow then," Kagome replied with a mischievous smirk, feeling elated at the prospect of a friendship and maybe something more developing between them.


	7. A Seductive Insinuation

**Sunset Miko's Once a Week Prompt: Ancient**

**Many to thanks to my Beta BelovedStranger!**

'_I am early…way too early…and definitely overdressed for the occasion!' _Kagome cursed internally as she fidgeted with her strapless, knee high light blue spring dress and chewed on her lower lip worriedly. She had tried on at least twenty different outfits before she decided on the flowing one-piece she was currently wearing. Not to mention she had styled her hair five times and applied three different make-ups. She had finally settled on a loose bun with a few locks framing her high cheekbones teasingly and only mascara to accentuate her long eyelashes with a light lip gloss on her plump lips.

"Kagome!" a high pitched voice exclaimed happily right before dark curls filled her line of vision and she was tackled on her old bench. A fit of giggles erupted from the little girl tightly clutching at her waist and she visibly relaxed. Emiko truly had a way to relax others with her infectious laughter.

"Apologies, Kagome-san. I hope you did not have to wait long. I was delayed at work," a familiar sensual voice dominated her senses pleasurably. She would never get used to this man's stimulating voice. He could make her feel all hot and bothered without even touching her. It was getting ridiculous.

"No worries. I did not wait long and I would have come much earlier either way. I usually spend my afternoons reading here," Kagome replied with a lopsided grin, her eyes sparkling in amusement when she caught Emiko inching towards her backpack in search of sweets no doubt.

"Ha! Caught you this time, tiny thief! What do you have to say in your defense? Depending on your answer I might have to subject you to the horrible punishment of…tickling you until your last breath!" Kagome threatened her with a fake stern expression as she pulled Emiko on her lap to supposedly start the grave tickling torture.

Before she had the chance to begin though, a happy squeal was heard and Kagome turned to see Akira sprinting away with her prized chocolate wafers she had especially made for today's meeting. Emiko quickly disengaged herself from Kagome's lap to run after him, yelling at her brother to share his loot with her. Tremors of silent laughter coursed through her until she could take it no more and broke out in loud laughter at their cute antics.

"You little chocolate addicts!" she shouted after them between laughs.

"Kagome-san," the highly hypnotic voice called for her attention abruptly. Only this time she swore she heard a husky timbre lacing the deep baritone. She looked at him curiously, but her breath caught in her throat at the heated stare he was directing towards her. Her heartbeat accelerated and she felt as if she were being devoured by the obvious hunger shimmering in his obsidian gaze. What had caused this much welcome reaction? Was it her dolled up state? Then his intense stare lowered towards her thighs and her own gaze instinctively followed suit only for her mouth to fall open in shock at what she witnessed. Apparently, Emiko in her hurry to pursuit the delectable sweets had pushed her dress up her thighs…high up her thighs. The royal blue, lacy underwear peeked underneath her dress creating a stark difference with the rosy skin of her thighs.

"I-I am truly sorry! I did not realize I was flashing you!" Kagome apologized profusely, covering her exposed flesh with hurried, clumsy moves.

"I am guessing Emiko is at fault yet again, Kagome-san. Though, I do not feel the urge to apologize for this particular misdemeanor," Sesshoumaru replied with a wicked grin curving his lips, and she nearly chocked at the seductive insinuation. He had practically admitted he enjoyed the view!

"May I sit next to you?" he then asked in a low, smoky voice with amusement dancing in his dark eyes. She really needed to ask him what his occupation was soon because right now she would bet everything she owned that he was a professional host. Even if he wasn't, he should definitely consider changing careers as he seemed a natural at having women melt with a mere glance. The ancient dance between man and woman was definitely a skill he possessed in abundance.

"Please, I should have offered sooner," Kagome answered smiling, motioning for him to sit down. He seated himself leisurely, stretching his long legs in front of him and tilting his head back to exhale a deep sigh. His muscles bulged notably under the expensive suit and the cords of his neck strained erotically. The sensuous display sent a red alert through her mind. Red meaning she would soon die a slow death from nose bleeding if he kept this up. Deciding to distract her perverted mind with idle conversation, she opted for asking him where he worked instead of ogling his prone form.

"You look tired, Sesshoumaru-san. Long day at work? Where do you work if you don't mind my asking?" she inquired softly with a small smile.

"Indeed. Today was quite a busy day. I am a lawyer, Kagome-san. May I ask what is your occupation?" Sesshoumaru replied with a lazy half grin, succeeding in finally turning her into a happy pool of drool at the enticing sight.

"I am still a student. My major is linguistics and my minor is history. I do work part time at a family restaurant, but it's spring break, so I am not working currently," she informed him with a slightly breathy voice. Her strapless dress was starting to feel a little too tight under his intrigued perusal. It was clear that he appreciated her choice.

"Then I am very fortunate to have met you during this time. I have all the time to get to know you better and keep you to myself if you are not preoccupied with studies and work," he laughed deeply, a highly hedonic sound that wreaked havoc to her senses.

'_You may kill me before you have time to spend quality time with me if you continue to talk like that!' _Kagome thought furiously, screaming inside her mind, and cursing the raw sexuality in his damn voice.


	8. A Regrettable Shame

**Sunset Miko's Once a Week Challenge: Puzzle**

"Do you live alone, Kagome-san? What about your family?" Sesshoumaru inquired with a captivating smile as he turned towards her, draping an arm over the bench's back and crossing his long legs.

"My family lives in an old shrine on the outskirts of town. I moved out when I passed my university exams because commuting would be hard otherwise. Furthermore, my mother took a loan to cover for my tuitions, so I didn't want to inconvenience her more with living expenses," Kagome answered with a troubled expression when she remembered her mother's constant struggles with money after their father's death.

"That is very admirable, Kagome-san," Sesshoumaru complimented her with a genuine smile that warmed her heart at the bewitching sight.

"Your mother takes care of monetary issues in your family?" he then asked with a puzzled expression as he recalled her words.

"My father passed away in an accident when I was little. My mother couldn't support my younger brother and I on her own, so we moved back to my grandparents' house," she replied softly, sadness shadowing her features at the memory of her beloved father. Sesshoumaru vaguely reminded her of him with his deep laughter and the way he cared for his children.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Sesshoumaru uttered in a low baritone sincerely as he captured her small hand in his larger one, caressing her knuckles with his thumb, and gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"It happened a long time ago, Sesshoumaru-san," Kagome replied with misty eyes as she flashed him a grateful smile. She felt slender fingertips ghosting over her skin before a steady hand cupped her cheek gently. She stared at his sympathetic obsidian gaze enthralled, her breath caught in her throat, as he brushed his thumb below her lower lashes to wipe away a single tear that had spilled after bittersweet memories of her father resurfaced in her mind.

'My father would have liked you, Sesshoumaru-san. It's truly a regrettable shame you can't meet. I would have loved to see you two play with the children together,'Kagome thought wistfully, melting at the mental image of her father and Sesshoumaru chasing around a bunch of dark haired little angels.

'Whoa there, missy! Those were a lot of kids in the mix! You're way ahead of yourself here! How about you ask if he wants to date you first before you start thinking names for your future children!?'Kagome chastised herself silently, blaming her overactive imagination and his irresistible charm for her farfetched musings.

A tug at her dress brought her out of her self-berating session, and she looked down to see two chocolate covered smiles greeting her cheekily.

"You ate all of the chocolate wafers, you little gluttons!? You'll get a stomachache!" She exclaimed surprised, laughing at their guilty expressions after her light scolding.

"No need to worry over that, Kagome-san. My children's stomachs are like bottomless holes where sweets are considered," Sesshoumaru joined in her laughter with a light rumble, and she once again marveled at the way his whole face transformed from the simple action. This man's laughter was a rare feast for her ears; one she would be ecstatic listening to every day for the rest for her life.

"Come here, you tiny thieves!" She reached into her backpack to retrieve a few handkerchiefs, as she pulled Emiko on her lap, and began wiping her chocolate smeared face while the adorable girl giggled happily. Akira tried to climb on the bench quite unsuccessfully when his father picked him up easily and placed him between them to wait for his turn.

"There! You're all clean and pretty again, Emiko-chan!" Kagome remarked with a radiant smile as the dark haired girl crawled from her lap towards her father and wove her short arms around his neck to pull him into a tight hug.

"Am I pretty like Kagome, papa?" Emiko asked with an adorable pout while chewing on her lower lip as Kagome was busy trying to clean Akira's face as well.

"You are the prettiest girl in the whole world, Emiko," Sesshoumaru indulged his daughter's innocent question as he kissed her cheek affectionately. Kagome had nearly blacked out at the endearing sight, cursing herself for not bringing her camera along when he turned his attention to her.

"You will be a beautiful woman, exactly like Kagome-san, when you grow up," he added in a deep, sensual voice as his smoky gaze captured her own in a blazing torrent of potent lust. His compliment may have sounded light hearted, but his enrapturing stare spoke volumes of the scorching heat that had built between them with each passing meeting.

She was brought back to reality by Emiko's happy squeal as she kissed her father back, and tugged at his sleeve insistently, begging him to put her down when she saw a butterfly floating near them. Naturally, Akira wished to follow after his sister, so Kagome lowered him to the ground gently, and he sprinted after Emiko in a flash.

"I would like to see you again, Kagome-san. Alone." A deep, hypnotic voice dragged her back to that pleasurable realm, and she found herself reflected in dark, liquid pools.

"Alone?" She repeated breathlessly as she stared at him transfixed before an amused chuckle registered in her hazy mind.

"I am asking you out for dinner if you do not object. However, if you would prefer for us to be _alone_, I could cook for you at my place to repay you for the hospitality you have shown us," Sesshoumaru offered slowly in a velvet timbre, his black orbs dancing with mirth at how affected she was by that simple word.

"Dinner out would be lovely. I do not wish to inconvenience you by making you cook for me," she opted for the first suggestion, all the while cursing her growing addiction to his entrapping voice.

"Are you available on Saturday night?" he asked as his handsome face lit up with a pleased expression, and she nodded her agreement, awed by the welcome change on his masculine features.

"I will pick you up at eight o'clock. Until then, Kagome-san," he finished with a seductive grin as he brought her hand to his lips and pressed a soft kiss on her knuckles that had her shivering in want. Saturday could not come soon enough.


	9. An Electrifying Current

**Sunset Miko's Once a Week Challenge: Danger**

Kagome stared at her crystal reflection in the mirror. Sesshoumaru had called earlier to confirm their Saturday night dinner date. She had practically melted at the sound of his deep baritone without the distraction of visual images. She had barely talked; muted sighs or breathy intakes had become her newfound speech pattern whenever his smoky voice dominated the receiver. Thankfully, she had enough wits to discern the words 'Ginza' and 'formal dress code' before he asked her if it would be an inconvenience. She had barely mumbled her approval while her mind was virtually skimming through her poor closet for something suitable. She had ended the phone call before his irresistible voice had caused her permanent brain damage, yet his parting words were still repeating themselves in her mind: _I cannot wait, Kagome-san._

Shaking her head to clear all distracting thoughts, she focused her chestnut gaze on her appearance. The taffeta, one shoulder, short cocktail dress she had bought on an impulse during Christmas sales finally came in handy. Reaching a little lower than mid thigh, it hugged her curves like a sheath sensually without coming off as skimpy. The upper part was dyed a crimson shade, reaching just below her cleavage where black took over, making a striking contrast with her alabaster skin. She had opted for an elegant bun with a few loose locks, falling from her temples in soft waves. An iridescent eye shadow, mascara, and a touch of ruby on her plump lips completed the seductive image she presented.

"Did I go overboard?" she wondered aloud with a small frown marring the lovely visage in her mirror as she fought the urge to bite her painted lips. The sound of her doorbell interrupted her disarrayed thoughts and she sprayed a few drops of her favorite perfume on. Grabbing her purse from the old worn couch, she willed her feet to the door.

She snuck a peek from the peephole, barely suppressing a gasp at the sight which greeted her on the other side of the door. He stood tall with an air of elegance she could never hope to achieve, dressed in a fitted black suit that revealed more of the sinuous muscles she had glimpsed before than concealing. The striped black and white tie complimented the onyx eyes she was so well accustomed with. She found herself wondering silently why men did not wear vests anymore. The way it accented his lithe physique was creating havoc to her ocular senses. Wrestling her gaze away from the peep hole, she clutched the doorknob tentatively, readying herself for the hormonal onslaught she was sure to experience without any kind of barrier between them.

"Good evening, Kagome-san." The sound of his spell binding voice coursed through every fiber of her being, holding her captive at his mercy. Her lips parted unconsciously while her mind raced for the appropriate verbal response. Before words could be formed though, she felt a gentle touch on her neck and a slow caress against her cheek. The ability to breathe eluded her for few tortuous seconds as he eliminated the space between them, tilting her head back slightly to press a soft kiss on her cheek.

"You look mesmerizing," he breathed in her ear, his low voice carrying a rougher undertone as those firm lips ghosted over her sensitive skin. He then drew back slowly, his nose smoothing against hers lightly, and causing an electrifying current to run through her at the miniscule contact. She found herself drowning in mysterious, obsidian pools while his warm exhalation made her lips tingle and burn pleasurably. She finally snapped out of her awe induced paralysis when an amused chuckle broke through her hazy mind.

"Would you like me to lock the door for you?" Sesshoumaru asked in his usual rich timbre after the moment had passed.

"That's quite alright. Give me a second and we can be on our way," Kagome replied quickly before she lost the ability to speak again as she locked her door. This dangerous infatuation with his damn erotic voice had to end soon. Surely, she would develop some sort of immunity to the sinful sound after hearing it repeatedly, wouldn't she? She really hoped so; otherwise, she would be reduced to a drooling mess and admitted in a rehabilitation facility for voice addicts.

She assumed a pleasant smile and steeled her weak nerves as she turned to face him in hopes of acting like a mature woman; and not an unstable mental escapee. Unfortunately for her though, he seemed determined to get under skin by all means. He laced his lean arm with hers, placing her hand on his prominent biceps as he took the lead and began walking towards the building's exit. Even with all the fabric obstructing bare touch, she could feel the muscles flex, disorienting her slightly. She noticed though, that instead of his usual long strides, he had taken the time to slow down in order not to put a strain on her after he took note of her high heeled sandals.

"Thank you for inviting me to dinner," Kagome commented in a sweet voice, fighting the urge to meld her soft curves against the hard contours of his body and discover how well they would fit together.

"It is truly my _pleasure_. To be honest, I had wished for this since the first moment I laid eyes upon you. I am a very fortunate man this night," Sesshoumaru confessed in a low, entrapping voice before he disentangled himself from her loose clutch and opened the door of a sleek, black Audi, helping her inside.

'You sly, smooth talker! You're a manipulative, sexy devil sent on earth to torture poor, defenseless women, aren't you!?' Kagome fumed silently in a futile attempt to calm her raging hormones at his shocking revelation.


	10. A Ravenous Appetite

**Sunset Miko's Once a Week Challenge Prompt: Spell**

"You may order anything you like, Kagome-san. My children have certainly enjoyed the chocolate treats you prepare each day, so allow me to repay the favor. Tonight is my treat," Sesshoumaru offered with a low chuckle after they were seated at a table on the rooftop of the elegant Italian restaurant. The night sky was blanketed in incandescent starlight, engulfing the dining people softly.

"I am sure my sweets can't be compared to the succulent desserts this place has to offer, Sesshoumaru-san. At least let me pay for my meal," Kagome argued with a healthy flush under his intense perusal. The look of admiration he had gifted her with upon their meeting had not subsided in the least, yet after they had been seated by the maitre, his obsidian gaze had not strayed from her eyes. Those captivating, coal pools had been drinking her in as he lounged in his chair with a seductive grin curving the corners of his lips.

"That is correct. Your desserts cannot be compared with the ones displayed on this menu. Only your baked sweets can bring such radiant smiles on my children's faces. For that I am forever grateful. Make your choosing and worry not for payment," Sesshoumaru returned sincerely in a smooth timbre, his voice a tangible shade painting her skin.

"Alright then. I'm warning you though, you might regret your decision after you hear my order," she laughed mischievously in an attempt to distract her mind from forming hazy visages of those lips, murmuring seductive whispers against her skin.

"By all means. I do love a woman with a ravenous appetite," he teased her in a rich, provocative baritone as he leaned forward to capture her delicate hand in his larger one. He raised her hand to his lips with purpose, turning it to place a slow kiss on the inside of her wrist, his smoky gaze locked with her wide chestnut eyes. Her pulse accelerated at the seemingly innocent contact, yet she could not mistake the lustful promise in those dark pools. The heat of his soft lips branded her skin where they touched, turning her racing blood to liquid fire. She bit her lower lip to trap a needy moan, threatening to spill forth at the pleasurable assault, when she felt a phantom lick on her sensitive flesh before he released her hand to look at his menu.

'Did I imagine this just now? I swear I could feel something wet stroking my skin. No…it couldn't be…' her mind raged, trying to come up with any plausible explanation other than the obvious one while she buried her face in the menu. Her heart beat frantically against her ribcage, drowning all other sounds around her.

"Are you ready to order?" a husky, feminine voice broke her out of the spell bound trance he had woven around her abruptly.

"Ladies first," Sesshoumaru prompted her to order ahead of him with a satisfied smirk at her disoriented state.

"I will have the Salmone with tagliatelle," Kagome ordered a little breathless, her wrist still tingling with a sweet, burning sensation.

"I will have the Arrabbiata with rigatoni. For appetizers we will have the Bruschetta Mozzarella and Funghi Misto al Olio," Sesshoumaru added his order, delighting in the pleased smile Kagome graced him with after his choice.

"Would you like me to recommend some wines to accompany your dinner?" the waitress asked with an enticing smile, directed towards Sesshoumaru, after she wrote down their orders.

"That will not be necessary. Bring us the Brunello di Montalcino of 2005. That is all," he returned regally, subsequently erasing the wistful expression in the woman's eyes as his molten gaze never strayed from Kagome's for a minute during the order.

"I hope you are pleased with my choices. It did not occur to me to ask if you drink wine. I will only have a glass since I am driving," he commented with a sensual nuance in his low voice after the waitress left them alone.

"I rarely drink alcohol, but I do prefer a glass of wine with my dinner occasionally. You made a lovely choice, Sesshoumaru-san," Kagome complimented with a genuine smile before they were interrupted again by a male waiter bringing their wine.

"It is exquisite!" she remarked with satisfaction when she took a small sip, closing her eyes to savor the warm, harmonic taste of the garnet wine.

"Indeed. I do find the taste of this particular wine to be very intoxicating," he confessed in a husky voice, the sinful timbre washing over her senses and making her lift her heavy eyelids to peruse him with curiosity. His liquid stare was tracing the contours of her painted lips, so much alike the ruby shade of the wine, with rapture. Her lips parted imperceptibly as she took a sharp inhale of breath, unable to break free of his entrapping attention.

The appetizers came first, followed after their main dishes as they chatted the night away regarding various matters. Art, literature, music, movies; the conversation topics were endless. She lost count of how many times she was awarded with the pleasure of listening to his deep laughter and he marveled each time her chocolate eyes sparkled with joy as she commented on authors and artists passionately.

"Can I tempt you with dessert?" Sesshoumaru asked after they had finished their meal, his tone dripping in sensuality unlike his earlier leisure attitude.

"Why not? What do you have in mind?" Kagome accepted with light laughter, thinking he was determined to make her explode from over-eating or sexual anticipation tonight.

"Tiramissu. Chocolate is very appealing, but I am certain you must be craving for a different flavor once in a while," he returned suggestively, melting her with a flaming gaze full of heated promise.

"I don't think they serve Tiramissu here…" she commented in a breathless whisper, not recalling seeing that specific sweet in the menu earlier.

"They do not," he confirmed her astute observation, the iridescent moonshine reflected in his black orbs alluringly.


	11. An Unbearable Agony

**Sunset Miko's Once a Week Challenge Prompt: Edible**

Kagome had been extremely nervous ever since they left the high class restaurant. She had waited timidly until he paid for their meal then took his arm as he led her to his car in tense silence. Anxiety and nervousness were rolling off of her in palpable waves before she felt cool lips brush by her ear to whisper a sensual reassurance.

"Do not be alarmed, Kagome-san. I only wish to treat you to dessert in a less crowded place. I did not have the chance to keep you to myself this night with all the interruptions. I assure you I will not turn into a sexual fiend and eat you right where you stand – unless you wish me to of course," Sesshoumaru couldn't help but add the last part with an undertone of playfulness in his low, heavy baritone.

"Don't tease the bookworm girl, Sesshoumaru-san. You might be surprised…" the raven haired woman replied huskily with a confidence she was definitely not feeling deep down. She didn't know how to react to his desirable suggestions, but something told her she shouldn't back down.

'Two can play this game, Mr. Suave,' Kagome thought half amused half hesitant, her blood running a bit too hot under her skin when he laughed that deep, erotic laughter of his that never failed to elicit a breathless reaction out of her.

"I would certainly not mind uncovering all of your secrets, Miss Book _Lover_," he returned in the midst of his enticing chuckle, intoning the last word with obvious intent.

She felt her knees grow weak at his double entendre, clutching his toned arm with a little more force than necessary as she leaned even closer to his clothed body. He radiated such potent warmth; all she wanted to do at this moment was wrap herself around him and let the underlying spark between them turn into devouring flames.

She was saved from acting on a rash impulse and jumping him on the spot when they finally reached his parked car. He helped her inside before he walked around towards the driver's door. She couldn't help but stalk his leisure movements with darkened eyes, drinking in the lithe confidence he exuded. He made an exquisite sight dressed in his fine black suit, but her mind wouldn't stop providing her with images of his clothes discarded messily on the floor and pale skin beckoning her for a taste.

'Get it together, brain! He might joke around, but the only thing you're getting tonight is dessert, and not the kind you're imagining! You can writhe in unbearable agony or you can straighten up and take it like an adult woman!" she berated her wayward mind bitingly, cursing both her wild imagination and himself for having shown her what he looked like with little to no clothing before. She was brought out of her self chastising session when she heard the unmistakable sound of the car engine revving up as he sped through the highway. How long had she been lost in her little perverted world if they were already moving?

"It appears I might have taken this further than you are comfortable, Kagome-san. I apologize for causing you distress. I promise not to make any more inappropriate jests." His solemn timbre broke through any reservations she might have clung to out of sheer agitation. Here he was making amends for being honest and showing her how desirable he found her because she was giving him mixed signals.

"I have never been this attracted to anyone before, _Sesshoumaru_," she confessed with as much honesty she could master in her faltering voice as she caressed his hand above the shift lever softly.

"Please watch the road and let me finish!" she hurried to add when he turned abruptly to stare at her with mild shock in his obsidian orbs after hearing her words and his name uttered so intimately from her lips for the first time. She glued her uncertain gaze on the graceful arc of his neck as he obliged her request and focused his attention back on the road after a small pause.

"I'm not saying I haven't had a relationship up until now, but this is truly the first time I have wanted someone so much that…it scares me. Then there is the fact that you have children. It's a delicate situation. I wouldn't want Emiko-chan and Akira-kun to get attached to me only to be heart broken if this ends up not working between us. What I'm saying is that I like you – I like you _a lot_. But I don't want to rush into things, yet I can't help myself. Am I making any sense?" Kagome laughed nervously, biting her lower lip out of habit, her trembling thumb circling his knuckles in slow motions.

She did not realize the car had come to a stop inside a parking lot until she felt his hand uncurling from the shift lever to capture her smaller one decisively. His hot breath scorched her sensitive flesh as he brought it to his lips and inhaled the scent of her skin deep into his lungs.

"This is my apartment's garage. My mother is taking care of the twins for the night. Truthfully, I had not intended to bring you here when we left the restaurant. Yet, here we are now…" he revealed with a rougher nuance in his baritone voice before she felt slight vibrations on her skin and she realized he was laughing without making a sound.

"Sesshoum-" she began with confusion lacing her shaking voice before he leveled her with a heated stare full of blazing passion that shut her up immediately.

"Let me take you upstairs, _Kagome_. Please…" The arduous magnitude of need in his smoky gaze and want in his low rumble undid her. No man had ever looked at her this way – with such overwhelming need, want, craving.


	12. A Sexual Fiend

He had taken her hand in his larger one gently and led her though corridors, taking her silent nod as her agreement to his pleading request. She felt too numb for words to come, so she allowed him to take her wherever he wished. For all she cared, he could be leading her to hell; and she would still want to burn in the sinful fires with him.

Kagome barely felt him stop to unlock a door before she found herself plastered against a wall, firm lips devouring her own hungrily. She moaned into his mouth wantonly when his tongue snaked inside, slithering against her own in a sensuous dance. Strong hands clutched at her waist, lifting her effortlessly, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her writhing body. She raised a leg, bending her knee around his ass to push him against her, wanting to feel more of him. He splayed his fingers around her thighs, squeezing her soft flesh before he raised her dress up to cup her buttocks, grinding against her.

A strangled gasp escaped her throat when she felt him hot and heavy beneath his slacks, moisture gathering at her core, and soaking her silk underwear. He abandoned her plump lips to drag his tongue over the column of her neck as she tilted her head back, giving him all the access he desired. Her hands raked against his front, slender fingers fumbling with the buttons of his shirt wildly. He used his lithe body to pin her to the wall while he took pause to discard the ruined shirt with brusque movements before he returned to assault her reddened skin.

Kagome marveled at the feel of his muscled back, flexing under her touch, as she buried her blunt nails in his skin, urging him on. She rubbed her clothed, wet core against the hard muscles of his stomach as he lifted her higher, her dress strap gliding down her shoulder to reveal her lace covered breasts. A shuddering breath resonated in the dark room when his rough tongue encircled an erect nipple before teeth caught the flimsy fabric, pushing the cup lower. She buried her hands within his matted locks, guiding his head to her aching breast once more, his name a breathless whisper on her tongue while his mouth latched on to her naked breast with hunger.

She could not endure the sensational torture much longer, and he must have known, because deft fingers caressed her over the damp silk of her ruined panties next. She voiced her approval by chanting his name as he slipped a long, tapered finger inside her tight sheath, her walls clamping around him. A hissed scream came from her lips when he bit down on her breast lightly after he added another finger, and she rode his hand shamelessly.

She became lost in unadulterated pleasure, caused by the magic of his sinful motions, before she was slowly being lowered, her sweaty back grazing against the wall. Feverish lips melted against hers once more as hands clutched at her shivering hips, a hard length sliding against her tender folds. She wrapped both of her legs around his lean waist, her hands pressing against his shoulder blades when she felt the last barriers between them being removed.

Sesshoumaru took a momentary pause, trying to regain his thin control before raw lust clouded over his mind completely. This woman was driving him crazy; he was a second away from plunging into her hot sheath, consequences be damned, but his logic returned at the last moment, thankfully. He withdrew from her tempting body and allowed his hazy gaze to travel over the desirable sight she presented – ebony tresses tousled, pale skin glistening, luscious curves bared. Lastly, his coal eyes met her pleasure filled orbs which were perusing him wantonly, begging him to finish what they had started.

He gave into a throaty chuckle before he took her lips and kissed her slowly, her small hands massaging his neck as he finally finished putting on the damn condom he had retrieved from his wallet. He trapped her between the cold wall and his warm body again, the tip of his hard cock slipping between her wet lips, nudging her entrance as if asking permission. She took his lower lip between her teeth and bit down playfully, an answer to his silent question before he thrust inside her tight core without pause. She released his soft flesh to gasp loudly at the intrusion as he gave her just enough time to adjust before he began a leisure rhythm within her silken walls.

"M-more…" Her wanting cry shattered the last remnants of his control and he lost himself within her, pounding against her yielding body with wild abandon. Nails bit into his sweltering skin when he felt her walls convulse around his length, his name escaping her lips with hoarse reverence, willing him to spill over the edge with her. He felt powerless _and_ powerful at the same time. She left him no other choice but to surrender to the call of her lust, but the knowledge that _he _was the one to cause her such ecstasy empowered him like nothing else had ever before. He mashed their lips together, finally letting go, giving her what she asked as they both came hard, losing themselves in each other.

"So much for not turning into a sexual fiend and eating me alive," Kagome laughed huskily while they came down from the exhilarating high slowly.

"I did say I would oblige had you wished me to," Sesshoumaru returned with a deep chuckle as he scooped her up in his arms, heading towards the bathroom.


	13. An Arousing Whisper

**Sunset Miko's Once a Week Challenge: Lazy**

"_Kagome._" An arousing whisper infiltrated her sleep laden senses slowly, causing a familiar warmth to spread throughout her body. A small yawn escaped her lips as Kagome tried to stretch her numb limbs, but she became acutely aware of another body engulfing her loosely, and preventing much motion.

Her lashes fluttered once before a sudden thought passed through her half lucid mind. Images of last night's intimate acts flooded her mind with burning intensity, making her squirm, her heartbeat frantic inside her chest. She cast a quick glance downwards to the masculine arm wrapped around her waist, then nearly jumped out of her skin when firm lips pressed a soft kiss on her shoulder.

"Good morning, Kagome," a low, sensuous baritone breathed in her ear, and she twisted her neck up, her startled gaze meeting amused obsidian orbs.

"Sesshoumaru – good morning." Kagome nearly melted at the gorgeous smile that curved the corners of his lips after her greeting, and she turned to embrace him fully. She buried her face in the crook of his neck, inhaling the rich, spicy scent of his skin.

"I see – a snuggler, are you?" Sesshoumaru remarked with a deep sigh as if disapproving of the action, and she immediately snapped her head back to stare at him with an incredulous expression.

"I-I'm sorry – I thought…" Kagome stuttered embarrassed, trying to inch away from him with awkward moves in order to save her remaining dignity. Sesshoumaru didn't allow her the chance to escape however, tightening the arm around her waist, and pushing her flush against him. Long, slender fingers massaged her neck softly as he dipped his head lower to claim her lips in a slow kiss.

"I was merely joking. In fact, I would love nothing more than to spend the entire day like this," Sesshoumaru murmured with a teasing nuance in his husky voice as his body shook lightly from suppressed laughter.

"You – you need to stop doing that! It's not good for my poor heart! _D__o not so much as my poor name rehearse;__but let your love even with my life decay; lest the wise world should look into your moan, and mock you with me after I am gone_." Kagome recited one of her favorite sonnets and clicked her tongue at him before she gave in to delighted laughter as well.

"_So long as men can breathe or eyes can see, __s__o long lives this and this gives life to thee__,__"_Sesshoumaru returned with mirth, a deep rumbling chuckle building in his throat as her eyes widened at the beautiful words uttered in such a sensual voice.

'You're determined to kill me and I don't think I'd mind it much at this point. Quoting Shakespeare with that sinful voice…' Kagome shook her head at how easily he could get under her skin and turn her into a drooling mess of happiness with the barest whisper.

"Breakfast or _shower_ first?" Sesshoumaru asked with a knowing gleam in his coal depths, intoning the latter suggestion, and making it obvious which one he would prefer she choose.

"Hmm, I think – _breakfast_!" Kagome squealed with mischief as she suddenly disentangled herself from his arms and all but sprinted towards the bathroom. She heard his deep laughter follow right after her before the door clicked shut behind them.

* * *

"Thank you for the clothes, Sesshoumaru," Kagome thanked the tall man, busying himself in the kitchen after their shower. She was dressed in one of his shirts, the black fabric reaching mid-thigh, and a pair of boxers that were actually too loose around her waist as well.

"I rather enjoy seeing you in my clothes. Besides, I could not let you walk around wrapped in only a _towel_ now, could I? It would be very tempting and I need to feed you if the low growling sound I hear is any indication," Sesshoumaru replied with a throaty chuckle that made her jaw drop open before she threw the first thing she found in front of her at him.

"If you wished for freshly squeezed orange juice all you had to do was ask," Sesshoumaru resumed his teasing after he caught the orange easily, enjoying the healthy flush on her cheeks.

"Incorrigible man! At least let me _help_ you make breakfast or _orange juice,"_ Kagome insisted once more after he had declined her offer to make breakfast, basically ordering her to sit there and wait like a good girl. She had been sitting on a chair, with her elbows on the table, resting her face against her hands with a slight pout up until that moment.

"Just let me spoil you a little, woman," Sesshoumaru jested in a deep bass voice with a mock stern expression and Kagome couldn't take it anymore. She burst out in loud laughter as he gave her a charming smile and went to rummage inside the fridge for ingredients.

"My mother expects me to pick up the twins in an hour. I have promised them to go for ice cream. Would you like to come with us?" Sesshoumaru suggested after he had finished preparing breakfast and they enjoyed a cup of coffee and the various delicacies set on the table.

"I would be delighted, but I need to change clothes first," Kagome agreed with a pleased smile, excited by the prospect of spending more time with him and his children. She wasn't sure how she was supposed to act after their night together at first, but a natural familiarity had developed between them without them speaking about it openly. She just felt at ease being around him, merely talking and laughing and eating together. Sesshoumaru seemed to share her opinion as well as he caressed her knuckles slowly, gracing her with a lazy smile that made her never want to leave this kitchen for as long as she lived.

**A/N: Thank you so much for nomming this fic as Best Humor/Parody! It means a lot to know you love my work. ^^**

**I obviously don't own any Shakespearean quotes you recognized in this chapter.**


End file.
